thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Sovereign Wiki
|body = Check the menu bar above for some of our most useful pages! }} |body = Torture allowance Did you allow torture? Yes, because I wanted to Yes, for the bonuses No, because I worry about downsides No, because I didn't want to Find more polls here. Discuss and suggest polls here. }} |body = Chat room for this and other games by Sierra Lee: In your Web browser From your own IRC client }} The Last Sovereign is an adult fantasy RPG that plunges you into the saga of a world torn between forces of lust and purity. As you enter the complex conflict, you forge a new path that will change the course of history! ...maybe. The thing is, acting like most heroes gets you killed, and most evil overlords' plans make no sense. The Last Sovereign is a game that twists your expectations for adult games, while fully embracing a reconstruction of some familiar old tropes to provide a lot of fun, sexy content. Features: * Hours of Gameplay: 50+ * Manage the differing opinions and priorities of 20+ harem members. * Invest in over 140 different assets that have an impact on the plot and provide returns as the story progresses (Chapter 1+). * Negotiate deals between kingdoms and organizations, shaping the course of nations and religions (Chapter 2+). * Upgrade and customize a home base (Chapter 4+). By telling a story that has sex as an integral component, The Last Sovereign offers a deep storyline that naturally includes sex scenes. No need to grind for hours or lose to every enemy to find the content. Not only will you adventure in a world where sex is a weapon, you'll build a harem of fully-realized characters with their own reasons for being with you... in and out of the bedroom. Pairings: M/F, M/F/F, F/F, M/F/M, M/F/F/F Fetishes: harem, blowjob, titfuck, anal, gangbang, bukkake, domination, monster girls, furries, pseudo-incest, futa, mind control Fan descriptions: Relax_with_glistening_harem.png Gryndine_River.png Doubt.png Educated apology.png Arclent-large national.png TLS screen3.png Eustrin.png Tls2.png PRoN.png Ironclad_contract.jpg TLS screen2.png Who.png TLS screen1.png Choices.png Desert.png Nuanced_titfucking.png Adult_hugs.png Ardford_Business_District.png Ralke_Defeat_King_Save_World.png Shared_secret.png Darghelon_Entrance.png Looking_for_switch.png Uncover lies.png Enjoy the humor, do a variety of quests (no basic broom fetching), use custom mechanics, visit different countries, find secrets... but overall enjoy a compelling story, unforgettable characters, and more in ''The Last Sovereign. The public build can be found at the development blog; there may be a newer one for supporters on Patreon! There are two versions of the game package (with no difference in gameplay): * Lightweight version: Requires RPG Maker VX Ace RTP to be installed. If you find that confusing, use the RTP-integrated version instead. * RTP-integrated version: Larger file size but self-contained and portable. Has niche uses such as playing from a USB drive or on machines where you don't have permission to install the RTP. Altina rescue challenge mod can be downloaded here Support the author on Patreon • Developer BlogThe game had its name changed, so updates prior to version 0.8 (May 2015) were announced on the old blog. Basic guides Both created by Decanter, very useful for different types of players: Tip guide Affection guide Some members has been created various tools that are specially useful to the minmax/completionist players to choose the best outcomes based on their priorities/strategies: * Enemy Info List by DukeLeto7 * Whole Game Simulator Tool by Fulminato * Optimization tool for Yhilin battle by XOyOyOx * 3rd Arclent War calculation tool by Fulminato * Chapter 4 investment spreadsheet by DukeLeto7 * Synod spreadsheet and calculator by Fulminato * Return to Stineford spreadsheet by Fulminato and Decanter * Damage calculator table and enemy data table by Thormented * Investment calculation tool by Kx1st * Relationship points overview tool by Kx1st *''' ' *'Chat''' Fenoxo threadThere was an older thread, but it was lost (with the rest of the old forums) due to hosting issues. Futanari Palace thread ULMF thread LoK thread Hypnopics Collective thread TFGames Site forum thread Questionable Questing thread Bad Kitty Games threadRequires registration to read. HentHighSchool thread Shark's Lagoon thread Lemma Soft forums threadRequires registration to read. Also you have to include your birthdate in your profile and wait about an hour. Category:Browse